vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Stryfe
Summary Darth Stryfe is a male Human and a member of the One Sith Order led by Darth Krayt. Stryfe served Krayt after the deposing of Emperor Roan Fel at the end of the Sith–Imperial War. In the time of the ensuing conflict, he was selected to be Krayt's Fist, the head of the Empire's military. Stryfe later oversaw a search for Jedi in the academy on the planet Ossus, and ordered its destruction. In that same year, after Krayt's Hands, Darth Nihl and Darth Talon, let Cade Skywalker escape the Sith Temple, Stryfe was named Krayt's new Hand to replace Nihl. The Sith discovered that Skywalker and his companions had attacked an Imperial outpost on the Deep Core world of Had Abbadon, and that among them was the spirit of the ancient Sith Lord Karness Muur. After Muur requested a meeting with Krayt, Stryfe was among those Krayt took with him to Had Abbadon. Discovering that they had walked into a trap, the Sith engaged Skywalker and his allies. The Sith were defeated and Stryfe's body was recovered by Darth Wyyrlok III. Unbeknownst to Stryfe, Wyyrlok had killed Krayt after the battle. Taken to the Sith Temple on Korriban for further healing, Stryfe awoke to discover he could no longer feel his Lord Krayt in his mind, and was convinced his master was dead. However, Wyyrlok convinced Stryfe that Krayt still lived, and explained that he would be taking control of the Empire while Krayt recovered. Believing this, Stryfe swore he would give his support to Wyyrlok. Together the two left for Coruscant to secure the throne and implement the next stage in Krayt's plan for a unified galaxy. After Wyyrlok ordered the execution of the Final Protocol, Stryfe was tasked with overseeing the Sith Empire's Outer Rim Third Fleet for the mission. During Stazi's operation to rescue the inhabitants of Dac, the Third Fleet engaged the Alliance fleet, aiming to ensure the evacuation attempts failed. However, after a fleet from Roan Fel's Empire-in-exile arrived to aid Stazi's forces, Stryfe was forced to withdraw. Following the events at Dac, it was revealed that Darth Krayt was alive. The Dark Lord of the Sith traveled to Coruscant and killed his betrayer Darth Wyyrlok, retaking his place as the leader of the Sith Empire. Darth Stryfe pledged himself to Lord Krayt and once again served at his side. Soon after, Darth Stryfe was one of the Sith charged with overseeing the attack on the Hidden Temple of the Jedi. The battle ended with the Jedi and their allies escaping the Sith–Imperial fleet, and Stryfe returned to the Sith Temple on Coruscant. The allied forces of the Alliance Remnant, Empire-in-exile, and the Jedi attacked the Sith Empire's capital shortly afterward. Before the fleet arrived, Skywalker and a strike team attacked the Sith on the ground and were met by Darths Talon and Stryfe at the Sith Temple. Stryfe faced Wolf Sazen in the ensuing fight, and though he managed to kill the Jedi, Stryfe was cut down by Sazen's blade in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Darth Stryfe Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Sith Lord, Fist/Hand of Darth Krayt Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsmen), Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Telekinesis, Precognition, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks Via Tutaminis), Clairvoyance, Aura sensing, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, though this is not combat applicable), Electricity Manipulation (Via Force Lightning) Attack Potency: Planet level (Traded blows with Cade Skywalker. Killed Darth Reave after the latter had been turned into a Rakghoul. Killed Wolf Sazen.) Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Cade and Wolf), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Vastly more powerful than Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Planet Class via Force amplification (Was capable of trading blows with Cade Skywalker) Durability: Street level, Planet level via Force Amplification Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, Hundreds of meters with Force abilities, At least Planetary via Telepathy Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted (Stryfe is a highly skilled, though extremely brutal, fighter, able to match the likes of Cade Skywalker before the latter caused him to lose focus by mocking him. His skill in both combat and tactical ability was recognized by Darth Krayt, who personally selected him to be his Fist, the head of the One Sith Empire's military, a position that was once held by Darth Nihl before his promotion to a Hand, before being promoted to Krayt's Hand to replace Nihl.) Weaknesses: Can be overly arrogant at times, Quick to anger should he be taunted in combat which will cause him to lose his focus Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Sense:' Force sense is among the most basic of Force abilities. It can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. Stryfe's proficiency with this ability allowed him sense the presence of other beings from a great distance, sensing the Jedi hiding on Ossus from a Star Destroyer far above the planet. **'Force Empathy:' Force Empathy is a Force power related to Force Sense which involves picking up impressions of an individual's feelings and general emotional state. *'Force Sight:' Force Sight, also known as Force Seeing or Combat Sense, is a basic Force ability. It enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. **'Farsight:' Farsight, also called clairvoyance or farseeing, is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Farsight can also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves their opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle. **'Precognition:' Precognition, also known as danger sense, is a universal Force power that manifests in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the user predict their opponent's movements. **'Psychometry:' Psychometry is a Force power that is a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. *'Force Stealth:' Force stealth, also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, is a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Mind Manipulation:' Mind Manipulation, also known as Mind Tricks or Mind Control, refers to a spectrum of Force powers which influence the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion or to cause one to reveal information. This allows its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It can also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had which allows them to move and otherwise manipulate physical matter in a variety of ways, all with the power of the Force. The ability is virtually ubiquitous among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques can differ greatly. It has a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. **'Force Push:' Force push is a telekinetic ability of the Force that is used in an offensive or defensive manner. It can be used to varying degrees, from simply nudging or softly moving targets away from the user, to shoving and knocking them back, to sending them flying through the air, potentially causing serious injury or even death. **'Force Barrier:' Force Barrier is both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis is a set of Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques are related to the idea that, through the Force, Force users can draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability could eliminate the harmful effects of other energy-based Force powers such as Force lightning. *'Force Lightning:' Force lightning is an offensive Force technique that hat channeled Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms. Stryfe is a proficient user of this ability, employing it to kill hordes of Rhakghouls on Had Abbadon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Sith